


Light and Dark

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Animals, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  There are two sides to Faith.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Joss and I are like siblings.  <i>NOT.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Dark

The way Buffy’s friends, Xander and Willow, hung off her words was amazing. Faith shuddered, thinking it was almost as good as sex, and wondered, for a second, if Xander might be worth it. Or maybe Xander and Willow together? Even though she thought Buffy would be more fun in the long run – Slayer strength, and all – Buffy seemed to be almost virginal compared to the eagerness her friends gave off. She could use that, Faith thought, the way their eyes followed her. She’d almost been able to smell it when Xander’s hormones kicked in, as well as Buffy’s horror at the idea of her dating – hell, doing a lot more than dating – her friend. 

Whatever. 

Faith tossed her hair back over her shoulder, climbing the fire escape to the crap apartment she’d found. She pried open the window and crawled through it, propping it open with a brick she’d found for that purpose. The landlord would probably scream, but she didn’t care. Going to the refrigerator – it looked like it came out of an episode of _I Love Lucy_ or something – she pulled out a carton of milk, and got a Styrofoam plate from the cupboard. As she poured the milk, Faith heard a questioning ‘mew’ at the window.

“I’m coming,” she said, and carefully carried the platter to the window and the oddly-marked cat waiting. “There you are,” she said, setting the milk down. The cat began licking it up hurriedly. “Don’t rush, there’s more if you need it,” Faith told her, squatting down to rub the cat. 

The little cat purred as she ate, her butt and tail rising with each stroke. After she finished the milk, she cleaned her face carefully. “You can stay if you want,” Faith said, knowing the cat would probably be gone before she went to sleep. The little cat was her only real friend here in Sunnydale, and she really didn’t want to give her up just yet. Still, maybe today would be the day the cat stayed, and slept on the bed next to her. 

Faith picked up the cat, setting her on the bed. They both lay down, the cat tucking her legs up under her. Reaching over, Faith rubbed her ears, smiling at the purr she got in return. It was such a little thing, but she loved hearing it. 

“You know what, kitten? I think we’ll both be okay here.” And she’d show them all, she was just as good a Slayer as Buffy was.


End file.
